sueños y promesas:Pequeños Pasos
by Kariopek
Summary: Pequeños pasos es la secuela o continuación de Sueños Y Promesas... Arizona y Callie se enfrentan a la vida de los adultos ,trabajo,universidad , podrán sobrevivir a los nuevos desafios que estén por venir, con un bebe en camino ... una historia llena de amor ,dolor ,adversidad y esperanza
1. Chapter 1

"EL derecho constitucional, en su sentido mas amplio, comprende el conocimiento de las fuentes del Derecho, la teoría general del poder político y del Estado, el análisis general y particular de los Derechos Humanos, la historia del constitucionalismo , el derecho comparado constitucional y el estudio concreto de una Constitución en particular"

**az... no ha parada de nevar :(**

**C...aquí esta muy frió, debes arroparte bien :) ,no olvides tomar tus vitaminas **

**az...tu hija se ha portado muy bien en la clase de administración,sigues en clases?**

**c... como las extraño , si estoy en clase de asesoría jurídica :/**

**az... se que odias esa materia ,pero debes poner atención,para que seas la mejor abogada del país**

**c...hermosa, el Miércoles debes ir a control de los cuatro meses de embarazo, y ya lo decide ,faltare a mi examen **

**az... calliope! debes ser responsable recuerdas?**

**c... arizona te extraño ,te extraño a ti y a nuestro pequeño roble que esta creciendo cada día,**

**az...si te envió una foto? **

**c... hermosa, quiero estar contigo en el ultrasonido ,nunca he faltado a ninguno y ahora que cumples 4 meses tampoco deseo faltar**

**az... calliope ! , preciosa tranquila recuerda que en dos semanas mas ,es el aniversario de mi carrera por lo tanto podre ir a Boston**

**c... si bebe, pero ...**

**az... se que es difícil , pero podemos con esto :)**

"calli torres, le he preguntado si esta de acuerdo con el articulo penal decretado el año 1998 ?"

**c... si tienes razón, te amo ...las amoo con mi vida **

**az... besos besos besos ,debo entrar a mi siguiente clase, te amamos y te extrañamos xoxoxox :)**

"espero su respuesta " toda la clase concentra su atención en mi

"si estoy de acuerdo" respondo con firmeza, aunque ni recuerdo la pregunta

"gran respuesta ,bueno si dejara un minuto su teléfono celular , me podría dar una respuesta digna de una alumna universitaria y no una respuesta mediocre proveniente de una niña de kinder Garden"

la profesora que mas detesto ,con la asignatura que mas detesto comienza a mofarse de mi adelante de toda la clase , solo sonrió con el mejor de mis cinismo,pero espero que se pudra junto a sus normas legislativas

la clase es una asco, pero mi ultima clase del día ,fue peor ,aburrida y muy lenta

"callie, mañana viernes ,tenemos fiesta universitaria ,vendrás?"

"liss, fiesta universitaria tienen toda la semana ,donde sera esa fiesta?"

"iremos a la playa , estaremos acampando en la playa ,nos iremos el viernes después de clase y volvemos el domingo en la noche , vamos apúntate!"

"mañana veré, si puedo hacerlo"

"espero puedas ir, bye callie "

las fiestas son algo muy frecuente en la universidad, lo divertido es que nuestros padre digan ,estudia ,se alguien en la vida , no malgaste tu tiempo , ok ,ser universitarios no es distinto ,son fiestas a altas horas del día, salir cada fin de semana y si tienes suerte recordaras estudiar para algún examen

**az... me creerás? iba camino a casa y vi el mas hermoso carrito para transportar a nuestra hija**

**c... NO! LLOROOO! :( ...PROMETISTE QUE NO COMPRARÍAMOS NADA ,SI NO ESTAMOS JUNTAS**

**az... es tan hermoso el cochecito... y es rosa**

**c...jejejejej bebe, recuerda hasta que no sepamos el sexo de nuestro HIJO O HIJA ,no podemos ver colores,jajajajaj**

**az... :( ...mala **

**c... jejejejej te amo, y muero de nostalgia , ok ok, envíame una foto del cochecito , pero NO COMPRES NADA!**

**az... :) :) :) yo también te amo ,pero te extraño demasiado,**

**c...suspiros!**

**az... aun no te juntas con adisson?**

**c... estoy esperándola en un restaurante, quedamos en almorzar juntas **

**az...GRRRRRR **

**c... ?¿**

**az... envidio a adisson ,ya que puede estar junto a ti ,compartiendo una mesa, :(**

**c... auw, pero solo tu ,puedes estar junto a mi ,compartiendo una cama :)**

**az... hey! me sonrojo, en medio del centro comercial **

"callie torres, como has estado ,llevo siglos sin verte"

"adisson!"

le doy un gran abrazo a mi gran amiga , que hace mucho tiempo no la veía, ella llego al restaurante en un gran auto descapotable , el glamours no se le quita

"cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo, mejor cuéntame como esta arizona ? ya que la fuiste a visitar a New York, esta tomando sus vitaminas?,su estúpida compañera de piso ,le ha vuelto a faltar el respeto? ,me extraña? le ha ido bien en sus clases?"

"de acuerdo ,de acuerdo , permite decirte esto y por tu bien ,no te desmayes, arizona se acostó con su compañera de piso, lo hacen muy a menudo, no toma sus vitaminas , suele beber mucho alcohol , fuma marihuana , y reprobó todas sus materias ,ahhh casi se me olvidaba , si, te extraña"

mis ojos se agrandan y antes que pueda procesar ,el garzon nos interrumpe entregándonos nuestro pedidos, el gentil deja nuestra comida pero cuando se marcha

"QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!"

"calli, caíste! vamos, debes tener un poco mas de fe ,a la madre de tu hijo , no crees?" comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras toma un bocado de su comida

"adii, yo confió en mi novia, no te dije que la espiaras , solo quiero saber como se encuentra,esta situación de estar separadas me tiene muy mal" la agonía resalta en mi voz

"cal, arizona te extraña muchísimo ,mucho mas de lo que te demuestra , solo que no quiere que dejes de ir a clases ,esto ha sido muy difícil para arizona , yo converse ayer con ella,sobre el asunto, a pesar de que es muy reservada , es evidente que te necesita a su lado" su voz es tan seria y real

"muero de nostalgia saber que pierdo mi tiempo, tiempo valioso que podría cuidarla, mimarla , protegerla ,sin embargo esta sola en New York, con esa estúpida ,desconsiderada compañera de piso"

"hey no te desanimes,ustedes se ven todos los fines de semana"

"si, pero llegara un punto ,en que arizona ya no podrá conducir para venir a visitarme , es mas ,este fin de semana no podre viajar"

" porque no? es porque vendiste el auto? pues dile arizona , que ella te pase su auto ,así viajas tu "

"arizona no quiere nada que provenga de mis padres, ni auto ni dinero ni nada, es por ello que no me he comprado un auto"

"pero tus padres saben que tendrás un hijo?"

"no, aun no, estábamos esperando que nuestro bebe, estuviera bien firme y seguro en la pancita ,para contarle a nuestros padres, así que ,se acerca el gran momento"

"hablando de cosas desagradables ,'como que el padre de tu novia ,te meterá un balazo en el cráneo por haber dejado embarazada a su hija' , ayer cuando estuve junto a arizona ,su compañera de piso, armo una fiesta en el departamento, una fiesta que termino de madrugada ,esa mujer es un desagrado total"

"ni me lo digas, yo he estado a punto de golpearla sino fuera por arizona"

"bueno cambiando de tema ,tengo el ticket de avión, no lo utilice "

"enserio? pero yo no puedo ocupar el ticket de avión de otra persona, ademas este finde semana no iré a New York"

"tengo contactos,así que puedes ocupar el ticket , es para mañana viernes a las 17:00 de la tarde"

pienso en esa posibilidad, pero si voy me quedare hasta el miércoles en New York, para el ultrasonido, en el fondo se que tendré una discusión con arizona por faltar a mi examen, y con una mujer embarazada, no se discute

"no, gracias adii, mejor cuéntame de ti y tu ultimo viaje, cuando te vas a inscribir en alguna universidad ?"

"querida ,muy querida calli, la próxima semana viajo a Francia, realmente prefiero tomarme este año para buscar mi vocación"

"si que te esmeras ,buscando tu vocación en todos los rincones del mundo"

**az... tu hija se antojo helado de calabaza xd ...(odio la calabaza)**

**c... jejejejeje, no pongas el entre paréntesis , se que nuestra hija es muy inteligente ,pero aun no sabe leerr jejejejejej ...(y como estaba el helado?)**

**az... DELICIOSO! :) :) **

**c... jejejejej...dale un beso de mi parte, dile que la amooooooooooooo **

**az... ella lo sabe! xoxoxox**

" por que no le dices que te llame y ya!... o estarán toda la tarde con los mensajitos" me dice en forma de regaño, pero adi nunca habla enserio

"lo siento addi, es que quedamos de solo enviarnos mensajes, ya que no quiero interrumpir si esta en clases o en su trabajo,"

"que pasa si te llama, no contestas?"

"si me llama significa que es una emergencia , este donde este,sea lo que este haciendo , pues dejo de hacerlo y contesto la llamada urgente , es por eso que estamos enviándonos mensajes todo el tiempo"

"si que tienen, las normas establecida"

el almuerzo con addison ha terminado ,ella me llevo hasta mi casa, el día ha sido agotador pero muy beneficioso ,ya que hace dos meses que no veía a mi gran amiga , que puedo decir de mi familia? todo sigue exactamente igual , ellos viven en sus mundos ,y yo muero de nostalgia de estar con mi novia y mi hija, a pesar de que nos adelantamos a todo pronostico ,estos cuatro meses he sido muy feliz ,aunque la distancia me destroza el corazón.

**az... buenos días ,Mi bella durmiente ,hoy es tu ultimo día de clases de la semana así que LEVÁNTATE ! ;)**

**c... :) muy tarde me has despertado , ya estoy en el saloon de clases, tu clase ya comenzó?**

**az... emm tengo clase en la tarde ,hoy me toco trabajar de mañana :(**

**c... GRRRRRRR GRRRRRRR... mi amor ,dijiste que apenas cumplías los cuatro meses de gestación , renuncias al trabajo! GRRRR**

**az... :( dame dos semanas ...:(**

**c... ARIZONA! hermosa ,estoy tan lejos , no quiero saber que te descompenses o te desmayes ,mientras estas en el trabajo**

**az... cariño, solo dos semanas , y renuncio **

**c... pero bebe, porque me pones en esta posición tan complicada :(**

**az...lo siento :/ **

**c... solo dos semanas ... NI UN DÍA MAS!**

**az... te amo :(**

**az... me equivoque de emoticon ...jejejejejeje quise decir 'te amo :)'**

**c... también te amo...ufff bebe adivina a quien vi hoy ?**

**az... emmm nose**

**c... a tu padre ;/ ... no lo salude porque me asuste**

**az... jejejejeje wow! cuando mis padres se enteren que me dejaste embarazada , me quedare viuda**

**c... si intentas asustarme diciendo 'que te deje embarazada ' nose porque motivo ,pero me excita, escucharte decir ,que te embarace**

**az...que color de bragas llevas hoy?**

**c... ? QUE! **

**az... tu te excitas cuando digo que, fuiste TU! quien me embarazo , y yo me éxito en pensar en tus bragas **

**c... no bebe , no me hagas esto.. estoy en medio del saloon de clases, esperando al profesor ,(fucsia)**

**az... mi color favorito :) :)...(quisiera arrancártelas con mis dientes)**

**c... no seas cruel! :/ no me digas estas cosas, estoy colorada ... mi amor ...llego el profesor :/ (soy tuya)**

**az... te amo! estudiaaaa ...concéntrate en clases... (en la noche podemos skype)**

mi tercera y ultima clase de la semana ,lo bueno del día viernes es que mañana nada de levantarse temprano,solo dormir y pensar en mi amada,

" el consumidor ,no esta dispuesto a que se le manufacturen, el consumidor quiere estabilidad y solides, sin importar los costos operacionales "

RINGGG RINGGGG RINGGGG

miro mi teléfono celular y es mi novia, salgo inmediatamente del salon ,estoy preocupada, aunque trato de sonar serena

"bebe estas bien? , mi amor paso algo?"

"cariño, todo esta bien, no te preocupes , lo que sucede, es que me cambiaron el ultrasonido para el día lunes, "

"eso es fantástico, ok, volveré al saloon , viajare hoy después de clase" no puedo sonar mas feliz, mi día mejoro solo con un llamado telefónico

" ok preciosa ,estoy tan feliz que este finde, estaremos las tres juntas , te amoooo, si necesitas dinero, lo que sea me avisas, te amo"

"descuida , te enviare un texto, te amo ,muero por tenerlas cerca de mi "

corto la llamada y vuelvo al saloon , el profesor no se molesto por mi ausencia ya que sigue abalando del 'comportamiento del consumidor '

**c...viajo a las 17:00**

**az... genial, llegaras a las 20:00 ? te pasare a buscar al terminal de buses**

**c...nooooooo..., adii me dio su ticket restante ...así que iré en ****avión**

**az... Yey! entonces llegaras a las 18:30 :) ,estaré esperando por ti, en el aeropuerto**

**c... no descuida ,yo llegare al depa ..**

**az... ok, pero nuestra hija insiste en ir a buscar a su mama al aeropuerto**

**c... (manipuladora ) esta bien , las veré en el aeropuerto , salto de felicidad ,,,, CONDUCE CON CUIDADO**

al salir de clase comienzo a correr ,voy donde adisson por el ticket , luego poner algo de ropa en mi maleta y comprar algunos artículos que me faltan

**c...haz puesto las sabanas de seda en tu cama?**

**az... no...?¿ ...algo que celebrar?**

**c...emmm celebrar que hoy viernes , se cumple una semana desde que no NOS VEMOS :(**

**az... bien ganas! sacare las sabanas de seda que había puesto en el sofá**

**c... QUE? ME IBAS A DEJAR DORMIR EN UN FRIÓ SOFÁ?**

**az... pero tenia sabanas de seda :)**

**c... me parece bien :), hey bebe, debo dejarte, voy pagar e ir a casa a buscar mi bolso para luego ir al aeropuerto :)**

**az... que tienes que pagar? donde estas?**

**c... centro comercial, tengo que pagar las nuevas bragas de encaje que me he comprado **

**az...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ? **

**c... lastima que no las podrás ver , ya que dormiré en un frió y feo sofá , pero con sabanas de seda :) te amo bebe , te escribo cuando este en el aeropuerto**

**az... fue una broma lo del sofá ... LEEEEEEE ESTE MENSAJE ...FUE UNA BROMAAAAAAAA, PRECIOSA NO QUIERO QUE DUERMAS EN EL SOFÁ :/**

sonrió del ultimo mensaje de mi novia ,termine las compras y por supuesto le llevo algo a mis dos amores,arizona se molesta ,aunque con el tiempo la he aprendido a comprender , ella no quiere que compre con el dinero de mis padres, pero con que otro dinero puedo comprarle algo a mi hija ?, mi hija? aun nose si sera niña ,pero arizona ya me tiene convencida de ello, y me pone tan orgullosa.

"viajaras?"

"madre! si voy a viajar pero regresare el lunes en la noche" le respondo mientra ella se sienta a los pies de mi cama ,yo termino de empacar lo ultimo que me falta

"sabes calliope, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" toda mi respiración se detuvo

"yo...yo"

"si,hablo enserio ,desde que entraste a la universidad , te has convertido en una mujer responsable , has dejado la vida nocturna y lo que ello trae consigo ,sabes a lo que me refiero " yo asiento con la cabeza

"yo no sabia que estabas orgullosa de mi"

"claro que lo estoy , serás una abogada de excelencia, te has tomado las cosas de forma tan madura ,que me sorprende gratamente "

estoy tan feliz de escuchar a mi madre hablar de esa forma, me siento junto a ella a los pies de la cama , yo sabia que estudiar derecho la haría feliz y no me equivoque , tomo un poco de aire y creo que la ocasión es muy oportuna ,para decirle o mas bien confesar y tendré un hijo

"madre yo quería disculparme ,por no decírtelo antes , debí decírtelo antes , pero estoy feliz ,mi vida cambio demasiado,hace cuatro meses y un poco mas ,me di cuanta de cosas que nunca pensé que algún día podría ,siquiera llegar a entender "

"lose mija, pero no te disculpes , esos caminos turbulentos por los que caminaste ya los he olvidado , ahora eres una chica distinta" que ?,creo que estamos en distintas frecuencias

"caminos turbulentos?" pregunto descolocada

"si, pero descuida mija , yo he olvidado y aceptado que solo fue una fase, ahora eres una mujer decente y te amo por ello , porque dios te ha perdonado "

"si, verdad , bueno madre debo marcharme , no quiero perder mi vuelo"

"mija, si quieres dinero , o algo solo me avisas" solo doy un leve gesto y me despido ...y en el fondo estoy indignada

de camino al aeropuerto fue extraño, solo me puse mi ipad ,mi madre creí que le pedía disculpas, por ser quien soy? porque todos hablan en nombre de dios? con derecho a juzgar ? hablan de un dios frió, de un dios castigador , una vez mas soy ingenua, estudio lo que mi madre y padre desean ? y para que ? para que me traten como una lesbiana rehabilitada? soy una persona , su hija , su familia?.

"disculpa te molestaría cambiar de asiento, no me gusta las alturas"

"si,claro"

"muchas gracias, disculpa no me presente ,mi nombre es nick"

"hola nick, mi nombre es callie ,mucho gusto" el hombre me tiende la mano,lleva una vestimenta de marine , lo que me hace pensar que estuvo en servicio

"es extraño que le tengas miedo a las alturas " el mi mira y sonríe

"si, es verdad ,pero es un secreto y ahora me iré a casa tal vez estoy confundiendo el nudo en mi estomago"

"llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a tu familia?" pregunta muy impertinente ,pero el solo sonríe y trata de acomodarse en el asiento

"si, realmente no es mucho tiempo , solo han sido tres meses" el responde y no deja de mirar por la ventanilla

"wow! es bastante tiempo, no me imagino tres meses sin mi familia"

"tu también vas a ver a tu familia?" ahora el hombre me mira

"si, hace una semana que no nos vemos y muero de nostalgia"

"te entiendo, créeme que se lo que se siente, lo malo es que cuando estas con ellos el tiempo vuela y cuando estas sin ellos el tiempo es eterno"

"yo me quedare solo tres noches" mi triste realidad

"poco tiempo, yo me quedare por seis meses pero luego me desplegaran a una misión, durante diez meses" ahora siento lastima por el

"que difícil debe ser estar en tu lugar" digo de forma muy sincera

"descuida ,tengo otra familia ,los marine son mi familia, nos cuidamos unos a otros, tu familia debe estar muy feliz, por que iras a visitarles aunque sea poco tiempo ,ese tiempo sera valioso"

"si,lo que mas me tiene nerviosa es el ultrasonido, quiero que todo marche en orden" digo realmente con nervios

"ultrasonido? eso quiere decir que tendrás un bebe?"

"sii, tendré un hijo"

"wow eso es grandioso, felicitaciones" el hombre se emociona y mi mandíbula tiembla de felicidad

"muchas gracias!" respondo , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"un hijo , eso es algo grande" que triste ,es que un desconocido se ponga feliz , mientra mis padres, quien sabe como tomaran la noticia

"si, aun lo siento como si fuera subreal"

"porque no te hiciste el ultrasonido en Boston?"

"yo no soy quien llevo al bebe" digo sonriendo

"ahh entiendo , y no haz hecho nada al respecto, para mudarte con tu esposa?, así no tienes que viajar tanto " mi esposa? suena extraño ,pero me encanta

**az... salí de clases Yey!, he hice mis deberes , toda mi atención sera para ti**

**c... estoy en el avión, en una hora y media te podre ver :) :)**

**az... tengo tanto que decir , que cuando te vea se me olvidara todo :/**

**c... bebe, me alegras la vida**

**az...intentas seducirme , calliope torres?**

**c... suspiros! **

**az... quieres que cocine algo especial? **

**c... no**

**az... no quieres ? :/**

**c...solo quiero estar junto a ti**

**az... déjame hacer algo especial para ti :)**

**c... quieres hacer algo para mi?**

**az... por supuesto , dime y yo lo haré :)**

**c... segura? harías lo que te pida?**

**az... lo que sea :) :) ...**

**c... quiero que me hagas la mujer mas feliz del mundo **

**az... suspiros xd... CONCEDIDO! y tu harías algo por mi?**

**c... lo que desees **

**az... quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora mañana y siempre **

**c... eres mía, simplemente eres mía ... te amoooooooooooooooooo ,gracias a ti respiro **

"Buenos tardes, pasajeros, les habla el comandante ,y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a New York, cuya duración estimada es de 1 hora, 30 minutos,

Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar a bordo"

**c...el avión va a despegar**

**az... te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto,**

apago mi teléfono celular , la conversación con nick fue estupenda ,ambos estábamos tan nerviosos por ver a nuestras familias, que ninguno fue capaz de tomar una siesta, cuando el avión aterrizo comencé la misma sensación de cada viernes ,pero esta vez era especial ,mi estomago dolía por las mariposas que no dejaban de revolear en mi estomago ,

cuando llegue en busca de mi maleta,mi manos tiemblan de nervios , el aeropuerto estaba repleto ,saco mi equipaje, solo un ventanal enorme nos dividen, trato de buscar con los ojos a mi mujer y a mi hija , la mayoría de los pasajeros van en busca de sus seres queridos ,veo llantos ,abrazos ,apretones de mano ,

el lugar esta repleto de gente ,realmente un desorden pero de pronto mi sonrisa se ensancha , entre la multitud se vislumbra una belleza inigualable ,mi corazón late fuera de mi pecho, no pude ver ni medir cuando di pequeños pasos para abrazar a mi familia.

* * *

**NOTA:**

BIENVENIDAS A MI NUEVO FIC, LES INVITO A CONOCER ESTA LINDA HISTORIA LLENA DE DULCE Y AGRIO, UN HERMOSO Y DIFÍCIL CAMINO QUE DEBERÁN ATRAVESAR ESTAS HERMOSAS CHICAS ,

RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS INCENTIVAN A SEGUIR CON LA LECTURA, LEOO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIEMPRE RESPONDO

AGRADEZCO A TODOS MIS LECTORAS !

PD: LA LETRAS EN NEGRO ...SON MENSAJES DE WASAP

PD: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE TEMA PARA ADULTOS Y CONTIENE DRAMA !


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado muchos días , desde que estuve con callie, cada vez que estoy con ella y debe regresar a Boston ,es una completa tortura, la extraño , dormir junto a ella , recorrer las diversas tiendas de la ciudad y ver algo hermoso para comprar a nuestro bebe o simplemente comer un helado , extraño todo sobre ella , mi único consuelo es pensar que tendré dos semanas de reseso en la universidad ,por lo tanto iré a Boston , claramente callie estará con su familia pero se que aprovecharemos bien ese tiempo

le he propuesto a callie que hagamos un ultrasonido 3D , dicen que las imágenes son nítidas y en colores, no me quejo de la foto que nos han dado en la ultima ecografia , solo es un pequeño maní, pero muero por ver a nuestro maní cada vez mas grande

Rin Ring Ring...llamada entrante de skipe

"mama hola ,me vez ?"

"hola cariño, si te veo y te escucho bien , hija debes saber que he hablado con tu padre!" se avecinan problemas

"papa estas? , puedes acercarte a la cámara para poder verte , sigues molesto?" estoy sentada frente a mi pc , con un tazón de leche caliente

"claro que estoy aquí! , tu madre insiste en que debes venir en avión a Boston"

"padre me iré en auto , descuida son solo 300 kilómetros puedo con ello " intento razonar con el

"ARIZONA! DIJE QUE VENDRÁS EN AVIÓN! AHORA REHUSARAS EN OBEDECER A TU PADRE!" comienza a exaltarse un poco

"DANIEL ROBBINS! NO LE HABLES A DE ESA FORMA A TU HIJA " mi madre una vez mas, a mi rescate

"papa , sigues molesto ?"

"arizona , hace una noche me entero que mi pequeña hija que esta estudiando en Nueva York vive sola e independiente , quiere sacar su carrera adelante con un futuro prometedor , esta EMBARAZADA! , como se supone que este ? feliz?"

"daniel! dijimos que hablaremos con arizona cuando este en casa, no discutir"

"papa , lo siento creo que esta conversación ha sido muy pronto" digo triste por no tener el apoyo de mi padre

"no , muy pronto es un embarazo! , no una conversación, es mas yo te iré a buscar a New York"

"papa estoy bien , se que tenemos una conversación pendiente pero ...yo estoy feliz" mi sonrisa se ensancha en pensar en mi hijo o hija

"FELIZ?, COMO ESTAS FELIZ? , CON UN HIJO A CUESTAS?, TUS ESTUDIOS ?, TRABAJO? ,MANTENER UNA CASA! , CIELOS"

"papa yo lo lamento , pero no quiero esta discusión a través de un monitor"

"arizona tiene razón , ella esta embarazada ,seremos abuelos y eso es lo que importa , daniel"

"por lo menos dime quien es el responsable?"

"papa!"

"arizona , dímelo! porque tengo tres balas de mi vieja escopeta y quiero utilizarlas bien"

"dios santo , daniel!" mi madre realmente no sabe si reír o darse con el monitor sobre la cabeza

"papa" no evito reírme de sus celos de padre

" sabes que no me importan los demás , pero el responsable se hará cargo y se las vera conmigo"

"papa , Callie se va hacer cargo , de hecho ella se esta haciendo cargo de todo ,estuvo hace una semana y nuca falla a las citas medicas"

"Calli Torres? DEMONIOS ! SABIA QUE ELLA TENIA QUE ESTAR METIDA EN ESTO! , ahhh una nieta o un nieto , espero que sea mas inteligente que ustedes dos"

"papa , porque dices eso ?"

"enserio lo preguntas ?" solo sonríe irónicamente sin responderme

"bueno cariño, sabes que esta noticia , ha sido de gran envergadura ,estomas muy contento que vengas a casa , solo dale un poco de tiempo a tu padre"

"si madre, papa, callie vendrá por mi, no sera necesario que vengas, iremos en auto a Boston "

"se que callie sera una gran madre " mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas a escuchar eso de mi padre

"sabia que te gustaría callie "

"claro que me gusta , pero lo que no me gusta, es la manera de hacer las cosas ,aun tienes un tema pendiente conmigo y callie también "

" por supuesto que si papa , lo haremos pero yo estoy muy feliz y veras que callie es muy responsable con el bebe, mas feliz estoy, por que callie es la madre de mi hijo"

"lo se hija , aun así tengo mis tres balas reservadas ,por si no se sabe comportar"

"daniel! basta de asustar a la niña ...hija debemos dejarte para que prepares tus cosas , te amamos y estamos muy feliz que tu lo estés , me alegro que le hayas dicho a tu padre sobre callie"

"Barbara tu lo sabias ?"

"ok , daniel despídete " rió en la imagen de mis padres discutiendo

"adiós los amoooooo"

Me rió de mis padres , yo sabia que mi papa en el fondo amaba a callie y cualquier otra persona que se me acercara, mi padre le haría la vida imposible

los días transcurren , solo quiero estar en mis vacaciones para ir a casa , estar con mis padres, creo que el cuerpo pide que baje mi ritmo actual de vida , con un tazón de leche comienzo a estudiar para mi examen de mañana, de pronto soy interrumpida por mi celular ya que me indica que ha llegado un nuevo texto

#cada vez que miro mi celular , muero de amor (suspiros ) #

#has puesto la foto del ultrasonido ,como protector de pantalla?# envió un texto de vuelta

#claro que si , ... arizona has pensado sobre el ultrasonido 3D ?, sabríamos el sexo de nuestro hermoso retoño#

#acepto#

#enserio? no es broma?#

"claro que no calliope , también quiero saber el sexo de nuestro pequeño maní#

#graciassss te amoooooooo! pensé que me tardaría mas en convencerte#

#claro que no , es solo que una clínica privada es mucho dinero#

#pero cariño , ya hice las cotizaciones y por ser mi hija , es mi carga familiar , solo es un pequeño bono, es mi seguro de vida , me corresponde#

#lose ya me lo haz explicado , callie esta haciendo mucho frió aquí#

#abrígate bien cuida tus defensas , lamento tanto no estar allí con ustedes, acurrucadas en el sofá , esa estúpida te ha vuelto a decir algo?#

#callie tu lenguaje, y no , después de que casi la golpeaste ,claro no me dirá nada# estamos conversando de mi compañera de piso

#no exageres no hice tal cosa ... pero no puedes pretender que no me moleste, ella es una inepta#

#callie que haces?# cambio rotundamente la conversación , no quiero hablar de una persona que no es de mi interés

#emm...saldré a tomar unos tragos con adisson , no te molesta, no?#

#claro que no , solo no tomes mas de la cuenta y ve a casa en taxi , recuerda que tienes una hija que te necesita#

#si mi hermosa doncella ... de hecho no tomare nada con alcohol , solo quería pasar tiempo con adisson ya que esta en Boston#

#callie ...solo ...llega a casa segura# realmente no es algo que me haga sentir cómoda ,pero no quiero convertirme en una novia aprensiva

#como esta mi hermoso retoño ?, te ha dado problemas por las mañanas?#

#no, solo lo de siempre#

#muero por viajar y dormir con ustedes...los amo #

#crees que sera un niño?# sonrió al imaginarnos con un pequeño varoncito

#mmm... no lo se con certeza , pero si es un varoncito , sera un adorable niño hermoso, un caballero encantador#

#y si es una niña?#

#si es una niña , sera toda una dama hermosa como tu y muy consentida #

# te falto, cabeza dura como tu# me divierto al enviarle ese mensaje

#hey! yo no soy una cabeza dura ...jejejeje te amo...los amo con todo lo que soy#

#nosotros también y muero porque estés acá #

#bebe te dejo , para que descanses , ya falta menos días para vernos#

#siiii! quiero llevarte a tantas partes en New York#

#siempre dices lo mismos y apenas estoy allá, me encierras en tu cuarto#

"ahora te quejas ?#

#para nada mi amor... jejejjeje amo que me tengas de prisionera#

#lo sabiaaaa, bye cariño, descansa apenas despierte te escribo#

#bebe esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...me olvide decirte sabes a quien me encontré hace unos días?#

#emmm...nop...a quien ?#

#tu padre, me invito a almorzar el domingo... que loco no?#

#QUE! QUE LE HAS DICHO?#

#claro le he dicho que siii , debo ganarme puntos con el#

#cuando fue ?#

#emm nose... pero el almuerzo es para mañana ... estas molesta? pensé que te pondrías feliz# ella nota la tension

#CALLIOPE ! NO ESTOY MOLESTA!#

#porque me escribes con mayúscula? , pensé que si no aceptaba ir a comer con tus padres, me haría descortés#

#es que callie mi padre...uffff cuando lo viste?#

#emm ...no recuerdo fue hace unos días , con tantas pruebas y exámenes ,mi viaje a New York ,lo olvide, solo marque en mi calendario el día de la invitación , que es mañana#

#callie como no te acuerdas?#

#arizona que sucede?#

#callie mi padre lo sabe#

#que sabe ?#

#lo nuestro#

#mmm...claro que lo sabe, por eso me invito a tu casa , dijo que soy bienvenida a casa aunque estés lejos#

#no me refiero a que eres mi novia, sino a que eres la madre de mi hijo#

#QUEEEE!#

#eso mismo# porque tenia que pasar esto!grrrrrrr

#PERO ARIZONA , SE SUPONE QUE LO DIRÍAMOS JUNTAS#

#lose , pero mi madre se entero y se lo dijo a papa#

#COMO NO ME LO ADVIERTES? ,TU PADRE ME HARÁ UNA EMBOSCADA#

#callie no estamos segura , si cuando te invito a casa ya sabia sobre el embarazo#

#QUE CARAJO IMPORTA ESO , APENAS VAYA A TU CASA ME MATARA, EL YA LO SABE ... SABRÁ QUE LE ROBE LA INOCENCIA A SU ADORABLE HIJA...ME VA A MATARRRRRRR!#

#la inocencia? que vives en los años 50 jejejejejej#

#arizona estoy hablando enserio ...debiste decir antes que aceptara o por lo menos apenas tu padre se entero#

#callie te lo iba a decir cuando estuvieras aquí... no imagine que mi padre te invitaría a cenar un domingo#

#ok arizona ...sabes hablamos mañana, descansa#

#callieeeeeeee!#

No creí que se fuera a molestar por eso, puedo entenderla pero no es algo que hice con mala intención, la he tratado de llamar no me contesta ,le escribo, no me responde

me preparo para la cama, antes una buena y reconfortante ducha , me acuesto a leer un poco de un libro , no es nada de estudio solo una novela , intento concentrarme pero esta actitud de callie me fastidia , no quiero darle importancia ya que a mi bebe no le hará nada de bien

"hey pequeñita o pequeñito , te amo mucho , espero que tengas dulces sueños, mañana podremos salir, tal ves al cine , eso te gustara cierto, ahora descansa y por favor se buena para mami , nada de nauseas matutinas ...te amoooo"

le digo a mi hija o hijo , uff! solo quiero hacer esa ecografia 3D y no llamar a mi hermoso bebe el o ella a la vez

apago la luz y acaricio mi barriga para que sienta la calidez y poco a poco comienzo a caer en sueño hasta que...

Brrrrr brrrr brrr el vibrador de mi celular suena y una luz ilumina toda mi habitación

#mi amor , sabes que te amo, lamento si me moleste un poco , solo es que me pillo por sorpresa, tu padre es muy intimidante , esto cambia mis planes que tenia para mañana, pero no estés triste no has hecho nada mal , te amo a ti y a nuestro hermoso hijo , que tengas lindos sueños ..ustedes son mi vida#

con este mensaje puedo dormir feliz, la angustia a cesado completamente

Gritos, música y mucho ruido me despiertan ,me acerco a mi mesita de noche para ver la hora y aun es madrugada ,mi compañera de pieza, debe celebrar algo , esto ya se ha vuelto insostenible, se filtra el olor a tabaco y otras sustancias por mi puerta , podría salir de mi cuarto y decirle algo pero debe estar muy ocupada, por mas que le diga, no hará nada ,siempre es así con ella

Toc toc toc

que extraño, alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto, no diré nada

"hey amiga! puedo dormir en tu alcoba? , no puedo irme así a mi casa, es muy lejos y el sofá ya ha sido ocupado" me quedo en completo silencio,esperando que este sujeto se aparte,

pero el toca la puerta de forma persistente

"amigaaa vamossss, no haré nada de ruido"

"esto esta ocupado, por favor retirarte" le grito al hombre a través de la puerta

"heyy amigaaa! abre la condenada puerta" nose que sustancias tendrá este sujeto en su cuerpo

el hombre se torna violento , mi miedo comienza apoderarse, tirara la puerta abajo e invadirá mi alcoba? quizás que otras cosas mas terrible pasarían , mis lagrimas comienzan a caer solas por mis mejillas ,me escondo bajo las cobijas y me aferro a mi hermoso bebe para que no escuche los ruidos , intento calmarme para que no se asuste , aunque aun es muy pequeño para percibir ciertas emociones, hago lo mejor ,que puedo hacer.

#callie... necesito que estés aqui conmigo# me arrepiento de enviarle el texto , de seguro cuando lo vea se preocupara

#estoy alli contigo, nada malo sucedera # me soprendo por su pronta respuesta son las 4:30 de la madrugada

#como lo sabes?#

#porque nuestro hijo es un ángel y te protegerá y no importa lo lejos que estés , yo estoy contigo y nada malo sucederá#

el hombre no deja de golpear la puerta, no quiero preocupar a callie ,pero estoy muy asustada

#debe ser el embarazo que me pone paranoica # intento aligerar el ambiente

#jejejej... todo saldrá bien, y no estés preocupada , tranquilita intenta dormir#

de pronto escucho que mi compañera de piso, se lleva al intruso lejos de la puerta de mi cuarto

#callie porque estas despierta a estas horas?#

#salí con unos amigos a beber algo recuerdas? , con adii , pero descuida nada de alcohol en mis venas#

# te has portado bien ?#

#a que te refieres con eso? , claro que me porto bien , tengo una novia y una pequeña criaturita esperando por mi#

#es que te extraño tanto callie, te quiero aquí conmigo# comienzo a sollozar, por suerte callie no puede verme

#arizona te lo he dicho, si me lo dices en serio yo voy , nada es mas importante que estar allí con ustedes, bebe alguien te ha dicho algo?#

#no,esta todo bien# le miento , se que se fastidiara, ella me lo ha dicho muchas veces , y se que hoy sus fiestas en mi depto pasaron el limite

#perdon callie, yo no queria# rompo a llorar mientras escribo

#arizona, bebe ... estoy contigo ,lo sabes? , vamos a salir de esto#

#si ,estaré bien# seco mis lagrimas

#no, esta bien que estes triste , yo estoy mal , porque quiero estar contigo , hacerte el amor, abrazarte , amarte y decir que todo saldrá bien , porque si estamos juntas sera contra viento y marea# sonrioo al leer su texto

#solo piensas en hacerme el amor?#

#ok , quise decir hacerte la cena , soplarte la sopa ,para que no te quemes , calentarte el agua para que te des un baño de espuma ..mejor?#

#te amo tanto ,y esto me aterra#

#nooooo , de que hablas#

#tu puedes correr , irte y yo seguiría embarazada y sola #

#no ,Arizona Robbins!, no vayas por ese camino , si lo dices por salir hoy , yo no me concentro sin ti , no duermo , quizás no debí salir ,pero el tiempo pasa tan lento sin ti#

#...# no se si puedo enamorarme mas y mas de ella

#estas ahi ? te dormiste ?#

#no, estoy viendo las fotos ,nuestras fotos#

#hey bebe, sácate una foto, quiero ver a nuestro pequeño retoño#

#no callie , mi estomago aun esta plano , no parece que estuviera embaraza :/ #

#ohhh , capaz eres como esas mujeres , que fingen embarazos para casarse # sonrió de su locura

#dudo que tenga que inventar un embarazo ,yo creo que me dirías que, SI, en un segundo,para casarte conmigo#

#hey, no te creas que soy tan fácil señorita# ella responde , y el desafió se ha declarado

#si dices que, SI... te envió una foto ?# propongo

#noo...ese truco es muy fácil ...foto de que?#

#de lo que tu quieras calliope#

#mmm...tentador ... espera pondré cerradura a la puerta#

#calliopee! que piensas que te enviare?#

#pero tu dijiste, lo que yo quisiera :/ #

#pero calli...#

# nuestra hija esta dormida , son las 6 de la madrugada , no quieres enviarme una foto de tu barriga , pues entonces es hora de adultos :) #

#lo haré, si tu me envías una foto de ti#

#ok,lo haré # foto enviada...

#calli , no se vale estas con piyama :/ #

#que querías? una de mi desnuda#

#claro , necesito algo de ti , me tienes abandonada, ya sabes como es una mujer embarazada , hormonas revoltosas#

#bueno ..buenoo :) # foto enviada... ella me envía una foto de sus hombros algo descubiertos

#para empezar esta bien# le respondo

#nada de eso! , envíame una foto!#

#lo haré, dame un segundo# foto enviada...

#arizona! esto que es? las cubiertas de la cama? estas haciendo trampa :( #

#lo siento , es que me cuesta sacarme una foto a mi misma#

#porque no te llamo y hablamos? :) # conozco su tono pícaro

#estamos hablando calliope#

#bebe, sabes de que hablo, te llamare #

#nooooooooooooo # callie no puede escuchar la música procedente del living , se molestara conmigo , sabrá que le oculto información

#arizona esta todo bien?#

#callie es que no quiero que me escuchen teniendo un sextype con mi novia # la cual es verdad , así que, aquí no existe mentira alguna

#sextype ?, whoaa , estamos teniendo un sextype?#

#no calli ,no estamos teniendo# muero por ver su rostro

#nunca he tenido uno de esos la verdad , pero me encantaría tenerlo contigo#

#realmente quieres?#

#por supuesto , he visto películas sobre eso, no esta para nada mal#

#no estoy segura si me sentiré a gusto con eso del sextype#

#bebe , somos pareja , yo confió en ti , si no te sientes a gusto esta bien#

#no lose callie , no es algo que me motive a tener una cita de sextype#

#motivación?, ve esto que te enviare , si te gusta lo que ves ,podríamos hacer un sextype ,que dices ?#

#realmente piensas que me gustara? , mmmm... ok , desafió aceptado! , si me llama la atención solo un poco, planificaremos una cita#

#arizona vamos! , ese entusiasmo :( #

#es que realmente me parece extraño hablar por teléfono, para tener sexo pero realmente ni siquiera es sexo , no es algo que quiero experimentar#

# solo ve esto y dime que piensas# enviando...

#Calliope! SANTO CIELOS!# con esta foto ,comienzo a encenderme

#te gusto? si aun no te convence, puedo enviar otra# enviando...

#ok , callie ok , haremos un sextype , no puedes hacerme esto , ahora no podre dormir#

#bebe, te lo dije , esto es muy efectivo#

#esta bien, mirare tus fotos hasta dormirme , pensando en ti , lo mas probable es que tenga un sueño bastante húmedo#

No podía decirle que no , dos fotos muy candentes , ella con sus piernas descaradamente abiertas y su mano dentro de su piyama , ver esta foto me enciende y la segunda, es su mano dentro de la parte superior tocando uno de sus gloriosos senos , la fotografía no demuestra nada de piel , parece que se estaba tocando de forma superficial pero rayos! , no puedo dejar de mirar sus fotos

#jejjejejje disfruta las fotos y recuerda tenemos una cita, ya me diste tu palabra#

#callie intentare dormir , mañana saldré mi jefe bueno ex jefe prometió pagarme#

#ni me hables de ese idiota , llevas esperando tiempo porque te de el dinero que tu ganaste , espero no verlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades#

enviandoooooo... le envió una foto, para que se relaje

#ARIZONAAAAAAAAAAA ...SANTA MADRE DE ... como me haces estooooooooo diooooosss!#

#es para que no te estreses y pienses en algo lindo#

#uffff... arizona ... bebe porqueeeee! ahora dejare esta foto para mi#

#buenas noches preciosa#

#noooo, arizona yo te envié dos fotos... eso no se vale :( #

#calliope yo también te envié dos#

#queeeee! ...me refiero fotossss no a tus dos gloriosos pechos, que anhelo tocar ,jejejejejeje ...te amoooooooo #

#preciosa ,creo que han crecido un poco , no crees ?#

#si lo creo, pero eso es algo que debo medir con mis propias manos#

#no pierdes oportunidad alguna ,de poner tus manos sobre mi cuerpo#

#jamas :) #

#te extañoooo de tantas formas calliope#

#lose , pero cada vez, falta menos para que vaya a buscar a mis dos amores a New York#

#preciosa dejare los textos, es muy tarde mas bien temprano ya serán las 8 de la mañana , debes dormir #

#si claro , ustedes también deben descansar , me cuentas como te fue con tu jefe , apenas me levante te hablo los amoooooo#

#te amamos callie (te extraño mama)#

#jejejjejeje ... yo también, mi mas hermoso tesoro #

8:00 de la mañana dejo mi celular , ya que comienza a descargarse , recuerdo que mi cargador esta en la sala , no quiero ni abrir la puerta , a pesar que el ruido a cesado , imagino encontrare todo lleno de humo , quizás cuantas personas durmiendo en el suelo , se que callie tiene razón en decirle a mi compañera de piso que se vaya , pero yo no podría pagar el alquiler sola, no ahora no que estoy yendo a mis clases , he dejado el trabajo y mi hijo necesita sus cosas , mi padre me ayuda con mis estudios pero después de todo, este bebe es mi responsabilidad , papa no puede pagar por todo , el apartamento , estudios ,comida , mis asuntos personales, mis salidas y mi hijo , eso ya no es justo. comienzo a dormirme lentamente , rayos la pantalla de mi teléfono se ha encendido , quiere decir que mi celular se apagara ,cierro los ojos y el sueño placentero llega a mi

Me despierto , tranquilamente nose que hora es , voy a la sala por mi cargador , me sorprendo en ver la sala toda ordenada y limpia , así que disido preparar mis tostadas y zumo de naranja

"arizona , disculpa el día de ayer ,es que era importante la celebración y no teníamos otro lugar y ..." me dice mi compañera de piso ,mientras estoy en la cocina

"entiendo que quieran celebrar , pero no es la manera , no corresponde , estuvieron hasta las 10 de la mañana y yo nunca te he creado problemas ,pero debes detenle ya"

"si, arizona lo haré ,confía en mi"

"me es difícil ,siempre lo dices"

"mira , hemos ordenado todo y te dejo aquí el dinero del mes y la comida"

"bueno gracias, esta tarde haré las compras , pero enserio tomate este tema con responsabilidad, no puedo convivir con alguien tan poco responsable"

"te entiendo ,esta sera la ultima ves"

"iré a comprar , ya que a las 3 debo ir en busca de mi ex jefe"

"a las 3?, whow! yo que tu, me ducho rápido"

no tomo en cuenta sus palabra, voy a mi alcoba con mi zumo y mis tostadas ,escucho el celular que comienza a cargarse , prendo mi televisión ...Queeeee! no lo puedo creer, son las 17:13 de la tarde, como pude dormir tanto? , con razón la casa estaba limpia ya que tuvieron tantas horas para dejar el apartamento reluciente, enciendo mi celular, por si callie me ha escrito

#buenos días, mis mas preciados tesoros#

#aun durmiendo?#

#ok , descansa#

#bebe , recuerdas la cita de hoy ... me has dado tu palabra :) :) :) :) :) :) #

#deseas que te llame para despertar?... #

#arizona me estas preocupando#

#esta todo bien con nuestro hijo?#

#he llamado a la fea de tu compañera de piso ,debe estar drogada como siempre , porque me pedía disculpas y me dijo ,que no sucederá nuevamente#

claro ,por eso ella limpio la casa, pago por el alquiler y la comida , pensó que callie la reprendería, me siento terrible que mi novia estuviera tan preocupada por mi que ,tuvo que llamar a mi compañera ,lo cual se ,que callie no la tolera ,

#mi amor, estas cansada lo entiendo ,pero me preocupa que no respondas ninguno de todos los textos que te he enviado ,de todos modos llámame apenas puedas#

le envió de inmediato un texto...

#callie... me acabo de despertar , lamento no responder antes #

#tranquila , debes descansar , aunque a que hora te dormiste? pensé que fue después de hablar conmigo?# intento cambiar el tema ,no le diré que la fiesta duro casi a las 11 de la mañana y era imposible dormir con semejante ruido y gritos

#callie... perdí mi cita con mi ex jefe , no me pagara hoy :/ #

#descuida ve mañana o espérame que yo llegue, para patearle el culo, a ese patán #

# jejejejej ...callie hoy no es la fiesta de la universidad?# aunque de tantas fiestas que tienen ,nose que nombre tendrá esta

#si, hoy es la fiesta de la cerveza ,sera en el campus , todos irán...bueno yo iré, no te molesta,cierto?#

#no, claro que no , solo por el hecho que yo no pueda ,no significa que tu tampoco puedas#

#gracias por no molestarte , la verdad hoy quiero salir a celebrar # me pregunto si callie, se comportara de esa forma, durante todo el embarazo, aunque no me molesta que salga, tiene el derecho , pero es noche tras noche y me preocupa que algo malo le suceda, espero que solo salga, porque no esta junto a mi, como me confeso

#a todo esto ,como te fue en el almuerzo con mis padres?#

#como te has sentido hoy , nauseas? #

#callie, no me evadas , como estuvo el almuerzo ,que te dijo mama?#

#vi un remedio casero para las...#

#calliope!#

#arizona no fui :/ ...#

#queeeee! como no fuiste callie?#

#bueno... me comentaste que tu padre sabia sobre el embarazo , si voy me mata , y no quiero morir#

#claro, y tu gran idea fue simplemente no ir ?#

#cariño , no estaba preparada#

#llamaste para cancelar?#

#es difícil para mi , yo aquí sola sin ti arizona, ni con mis padres he hablado aun #

#dios! no llamaste para cancelar#

#lo siento arizona, yo solo... de pronto me embargo el miedo#

#no puedo creerlo , ahora que dirá mi padre ?,así quieres ganarte su confianza?#

#arizona ,si tanto te molesta puedo ir hoy, y disculparme con tus padres#

#NO , CALLIE ... TU DIJISTE QUE IRÍAS Y NO CUMPLISTE , UNA VEZ...# me abstengo de decirle algo , que se ,que me terminare arrepintiendo mas tarde

#arizona... entiendo que estés molesta, pero bebe, yo daré la cara ,ante tus padres ,pero sin ti es distinto ,tuve miedo#

#no callie , lo lamento , dejare mi teléfono para que se cargue e iré de compras #

#bebe, yo ...créeme que seré responsable , en ningún momento he pensado lo contrario#

#calliope, es que , no tenerte cerca ,me abruma ,me deja nerviosa, y quiero que mi padre te acepte ,pero quiero que lo hago ,por que este feliz, no porque es una obligación para el#

#bebe, te doy mi palabra que haré lo imposible ,para ganarme su confiesa, pero entiéndeme solo un segundo,el plan era ,hacerlo juntas#

#si, era el plan inicial, yo no quiero pelear ni discutir contigo , cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de enviarte textos , solo quiero que sea para decirte cuanto te amo#

#sabíamos ,que seria difícil , pero créeme que podremos con esto , y ahora! ve hacer las compras, porque no quiero que te pille la noche #

#jejejejej...si iré ,dejare mi teléfono para que se cargue, te amoooo demasiado y no resisto tanto tiempo sin ti, te necesito de todas las formas posibles#

#yo también ...pero ya falta menos...:) :) #

#voy saliendo , te escribo a la vuelta... (te extraño mama, quiero escuchar tu voz)#

#suspiros! ...yo también te extraño mi hermoso manisito ... se buena para mami, en unos días ,estaré allí para abrazarlas fuerte ,fuerte , las amoooooo#

**...**

**nota del auto:**

**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me demorooooo añossssssssssssssss castigenme !... pero aveces cuando no ai ideasss ...nos atacamossssssss :/ ... pero aquí estoy ! :)**

**que les interesa para el próximo capitulo ?**

**que les gustaría que sucediera en la ecografia 3D? quieren ver un niño o niña ?**


End file.
